Living Without Them
by keller12917
Summary: Steve and Jeannie are determined to find out the big secret Mike has about this year's Valentine Day plans. Usually he and Jeannie always would visit Helen Stone's grave together, this year however he has informed Jeannie and his partner he has other plans.


**A/N This can be read as a stand alone story but knowledge of the episode "The Thirty Year Pin" would help readers understand it a bit better. This was inspired by a writer challenge for the month of February and related to Valentine's Day. This is a few days late but had corrections to make. **

**Disclaimer **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**Living Without Them**

Steve had been trying his best for days to pry the information from Mike to no avail. It was not lost on Jeannie and Steve that he was spending a lot of time away from the house. Both were totally clueless as to where he went or who he was with.

"Mike, come on can't you just give us one hint?! I mean who is this mystery lady that you are not telling us about?" Steve inquired sounding a bit frustrated.

"Now, buddy boy what makes you think there is a mystery lady? I mean just because I am going someplace and minding my own business does not mean there is a lady involved." Mike answered seriously.

"Okay, Mike, I might not know a lot but Jeannie and I both know the smell of women's perfume! And you either have been around some woman or else you are spraying it on yourself. What is the big secret?" Steve asked even more agitated.

Mike decided to ignore Steve and left the squad room and headed up to Olsen's office to deliver some reports. His main objective was to get away from Steve for a little while. He thought more of the boy than anyone could possibly know but he realized Steve had been taking lessons from him. While Mike was gone Steve's extension rang and trying his best to hide his grumpiness he answered.

"Well, sounds like you are either having trouble with a suspect or Mike is giving you a hard time about the mystery lady." Jeannie teased lightheartedly.

"Your second guess would be correct, I can not get anything out of him. I guess you still have had no luck either." Steve said half hopeful but sounded more doubtful.

"Your guess is totally correct, he is as close mouthed as I have ever seen. Steve do you think he is hiding who it is because he is worried I will get angry with him? I mean since this is actually the first he has seemed to show any interest in a woman since my mom died." Jeannie asked curiously.

"I wish I knew, Jeannie, I really do. That is a possibility I never thought of though and it is a good idea. It could be that or it could be he is ashamed or could be any number of things. All I could get out of him at all was what you heard last night."

"Yeah, I know he has plans for Valentine's Day so this year he will not be able to join us for lunch and possibly dinner. That is not like him Steve!" Jeannie was starting to get upset.

Steve thought for a minute or two and came up with an inkling of an idea. A smile appeared on his face and he lowered his voice as good as he could yet where Jeannie could still hear him.

"Jeannie, listen to me. I think I might have thought of something. Let me work on thinking it out a bit more and talk to you later. Try not to worry about this I promise I will either call you or come by after work."

"Alright Steve I will talk to you then."

They hung up and Steve busied himself with the rest of the reports. Mike came back an hour later and Steve made sure to not mention the issue they had been discussing before Mike's departure. The wheels in his head were spinning like mad though as he worked out a plan for him and Jeannie.

The rest of their shift went fairly uneventful other than investigating a couple of scenes. Steve started to bring up the subject to Mike again but then thought better of it when he saw the scowl on Mike's face.

Mike dropped Steve off at his apartment after work Steve gave him enough time to get home before calling to see if he had indeed went home. When Mike answered the phone Steve tried to cover his surprise and made up an excuse for calling.

"Listen, I thought about maybe getting out for a bit this evening. I wondered if you and Jeannie would like to join me, get a bite to eat maybe see a movie." Steve's request sounded genuine.

"That sounds really good, Steve. I could join you kids for the bite to eat but will have to leave you on your own for the movie."

"Well at least that is better than nothing. Do you two want to meet me at Mama's in about a half hour? I will buy." Steve offered sincerely.

After he had hung up with Steve, Mike had informed Jeannie who got ready for the evening out. When they arrived at Mama's they were both honestly surprised to see Steve waiting for them. They could not resist teasing him a bit as he normally was a few minutes late when he had to be someplace.

"To what do we owe this honor, buddy boy? I mean you were actually here waiting on us ahead of time. Normally we would have to wait five to ten minutes before we saw  
you. What gives?"

"Oh come on, Mike I knew you might have took off if I was late tonight. This time I was the inviter not the invitee. And besides that I was hungry tonight." Steve made what he hoped was a valid sounding excuse.

"Well will wonders ever cease?! I am thankful for your hungry stomach tonight as  
I skipped lunch." Jeannie spoke teasingly yet really thankful.

"Well, order anything you want, tonight is on me." Steve answered sincerely.

They all entered and got a table. Their orders were placed almost immediately as all pretty much knew the menu by heart. Once their meals arrived they all lingered over the meal engaging in conversation. It did not escape Steve's and Jeannie's attention that Mike seemed far away. They knew Mike's mind must be on whoever the mystery person was despite the fact he was with his two favorite people in the whole world. Jeannie and Steve  
exchanged a glance and she shrugged as they both were not sure what to  
make of this new Mike. When the meal was over almost a couple hours later,  
Steve left a good tip and paid the bill. They all stood by Mike's car,  
Steve watched Mike as he fumbled with the keys under their gaze. Once he  
got the car unlocked he had turned to Steve and made a request.

"Listen, you kids have a good time at the movie. You don't mind Jeannie going on  
with you from here do you? I mean I was going to drop her off at the movies but then thought you two still need to decide which one you wanted to see." Mike sounded nervous.

"Of course not, Mike. You be careful okay we will see you later. I promise not to keep her out extremely late." Steve assured Mike.

"My daughter could not be safer with anyone else than you buddy boy, unless she was with me. I trust you to take care of her. "

Mike got into his car hurriedly and left Steve and Jeannie looking at each other surprised. Steve and Jeannie went over to his car and he helped her in closing her door. She reached over and unlocked his door for him as he came around. Once both had their seat belts on they sat there a little bit still feeling surprised.

"That definitely is not like Mike, Steve. I mean yes I know he trusts you but well as much as he trusts you he has always worried about me and you being alone together. Now he said I could not be safer with anyone than you. I don't get it." Jeannie did not do a good job hiding the shock she felt.

"Don't worry it won't last. Soon he will be back to watching me like a hawk around you and not really wanting us off anywhere alone. I mean you know yourself what he and the others think of me where women are concerned." Steve tried to laugh.

"They are talking out of their butt, Steve. I know that you are nowhere near what they say and I make sure Mike knows it when I hear any of it. One day they will regret their remarks." Jeannie assured Steve with a hug.

He smiled at her as she was always his defender no matter what the issue was. He knew he was very lucky the day he met Jeannie and Mike. Life for him was actually starting to be real living with those two in his world, other than just mere existing as it had been before he knew of them.

"I believe you, Jeannie. Okay here is my plan I thought of, tell me what you think." Steve changed the subject deftly.

They sat in his car talking and he laid out all his thinking he had done that day. Jeannie added a couple of ideas and by the time their talk was finished their plan for finding out who the mystery lady was had been laid out. Steve drove Jeannie home after they went to see a movie just in case Mike actually asked about what they had seen.

The next morning Jeannie was up fairly early as was Mike. He came into the kitchen to see her packing a picnic basket for her and Steve to go on a supposed picnic. What he did not know was they actually planned to tail him that day as Steve and Mike both were off work.

Jeannie knew Steve was not coming until closer to eleven and Mike had planned to leave there at eleven with the excuse he was meeting Captain Olsen and Dr. Thomas for some bowling.

With breakfast over with and the dishes washed, Jeannie got a shower and dressed in what could pass for picnic clothes. Steve arrived at precisely ten till the hour.

"Mike, Steve and I are heading out. Have a good time bowling. We will be back later this afternoon or early evening." Jeannie sounded cheerful and unsuspicious.

Mike came from the bedroom where he was getting something and gave both a hug which they returned warmly. Steve promised him once again to take good care of Mike's daughter and they left the house.

After making sure that Mike was not watching theiir departure, Steve led Jeannie around the corner from her house. She was surprised to find he had rented a car for them to drive then realized he must have thought after their talk that Mike would notice Steve's Porsche tailing him.

They sat there in the car and waited and watched. Finally they saw Mike's car passing by their side street hiding place at precisely eleven a.m. Steve started the car and tailing Mike he made sure to keep a very safe distance. As they followed Mike they were both surprised to see he was not making any stops at any houses.

After a time the destination became very apparent as Jeannie realized where they were. She informed Steve that this was a long way around to the cemetery where Helen Stone was buried.

"Why would he go visit her grave without you, Jeannie? Especially today being Valentine's Day and I know how special that day was to your mom and your dad. I mean I am not saying he is not but just curious why." Steve wondered what was in Mike's head.

As they got there and parked, they saw a taxi waiting as well. Mike headed toward the taxi and opening the back door he helped a lady from the taxi ater she had paid the fare. Steve looked through binoculars for the briefest moment then handed them to Jeannie. The lady Mike was meeting was none other than Gus Charnovski's wife, Stella. It clicked all of a sudden as Steve and Jeannie both recalled that this past week was the anniversary date of Gus' death. Mike and Gus' wife had been getting together to reminisce and commiserate with each other.

Steve and Jeannie seeing the two visiting the grave of not only Gus Charnovski but Helen Stone as well decided together to leave the two in peace and not let Mike know they knew his secret. Steve took Jeannie out for a very nice Valentine's Day dinner where he presented her with a special gift.

That night when Mike returned home his daughter was already in bed sleeping as he checked on her.

And one day Mike finally sat down with both Jeannie and Steve and told them all about the mystery lady they had been kept wondering about. To their credit neither let on to Mike either of them knew before he finally felt he could tell them, that he had been being there for a close friend as that friend was there for him.


End file.
